Afternoon
by mercurymoon7490195
Summary: Because there isn't always a bed at the ready. Thiefshipping, Post-canon, Vagabonds series.


"This is as good a place as any," Marik said. That was all the warning Bakura had before the man pounced, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and shoving him into a nearby tree trunk.

He grunted at the impact, knowing exactly what was coming. Marik could only go without for so long…neither of them could. Their shirts hit the forest floor.

Marik's teeth grazed his ear as he ground up against him tantalizingly. "I need you," he murmured. "Now." Mouths connected, his tongue prying its way inside. Bakura returned the favor, his fingers slipping around Marik's neck and pulling him closer.

Marik moaned in longing, his lips skimming across his skin to suck at his neck. He slipped a hand under Bakura's belt, smiling darkly.

"How much do you want me?" he growled, his eyes as cold as amethysts. His hands were already teasing him into hardness, lips tantalizingly close to his ear. "How much do you want me to fuck you?"

"About as much as a hole in the head," Bakura replied, a mirrored smirk on his face. "Get on with it."

Marik smirked, pulling away with his hands on his hips. "I won't allow you to rush me," he said. His fingers wound around a handful of Bakura's hair, shoving him down to his open fly. "You're not getting anything without working for it."

Bakura glared for a second before grabbing him by the his hips, taking him smoothly into his mouth. Marik moaned loudly, his hands digging into Bakura's scalp and pulling him closer. "Surely you can do better than that," he taunted, turning his face the patches of sky visible through the canopy. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting Bakura's tongue roll down the underside of his cock.

Finally, he pulled him roughly to his feet and swung him around. His belt was quickly undone, his pants dropping just enough as Marik ground up behind him. "Do you want these?" he asked, tapping his fingers on his shoulder. Bakura shook his head, flashing him a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?" he demanded. A cry slipped from his lips as Marik slammed into him, his hands braced against the tree trunk. He watched him out of the corner of a half lidded eye, admiring what he could see of the tanned body behind him. Marik was as sleek and strong as ever, perhaps more so from their travels. New scars had joined the old, declaiming their battles across his chest. They gleamed in the sunlit sweat sprinkled across his skin, shifting with every movement of Marik's hips.

"Harder," he ordered, catching Marik's eye. The man pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

"Who said you could tell me what to do?" Marik asked teasingly, his hands brushing lightly across his skin. He laughed as Bakura suppressed a shiver, reaching down to grab him firmly. He goaned, bucking harder against the bronze hand and hip.

Marik chuckled again, brushing his hair out of his face. Bakura's eyes were closed, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. "Do you want to scream?" he asked, his thrusts slowing for a moment. "Let this whole forest know what we're up to?" His fingers were nimbly driving him mad, his hand a golden blur in the sunlight. Bakura nodded with another mewl of ecstasy.

"Well go ahead," Marik murmured. "There's no one around, is there?" He moaned demonstratively in Bakura's ear, pounding into him in a relentless rhythm. Bakura panted loudly, his fingers digging into the tree bark. Together their voices grew louder, echoing through the trees as they hurtled closer to the edge. With cries to scatter the nearby birds, they came within seconds of each other, panting for breath. They sank to the mossy ground between the tree roots, nestling comfortably together as their lips reconnected.

"Mm," Bakura smiled, raising a hand to the sweat sprinkled face. "It just gets better, doesn't it?"

Marik shrugged. "You could say that." He rested his forehead against Bakura's shoulder, closing his eyes for a moment. The spirit did the same, and for a short soft while, they dozed in the afternoon sunlight. When they awoke, the forest was darker, and it was time to move on.


End file.
